


Danny's Broken Gaydar

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Werewolf Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Contrary to how it may seem now, Danny wasn't always happy with being gay, and back then, it was Jackson who took the brunt of his dissatisfaction.





	Danny's Broken Gaydar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of mmom 2018.

Danny growls loud and menacing, both arms fiercely swinging out.

 

When his fist finally makes contact, it does so with a great degree of force.

 

Jackson winces and blinks a couple of times, for unfortunately his nose was the target. The _crunch_ is loud, but the full intensity of the pain doesn't register straight away, instead the flow of blood which emerges bothers him because it makes his breathing feel a bit more strained, congested. He tastes iron in the back of his throat and on his next inhale the pain finally spikes, the twinge renewing sharply on his subsequent exhale.

 

There's no doubt about it, Jackson's nose -not for the first time in his life- is broken.

 

But this isn't the right time to worry about his nose, nor allow the blood, nor the pain, nor anything else to distract him.

 

“Snap out of it Danny!” Jackson demandingly yells as he fights Danny's wild thrashing to keep his position atop him so as to hold him down. The lesser built man notices as his blood scatters in droplets onto Danny's skin, but again he doesn’t spare the detail any longer than it takes to see it because he's having to put his focus into trying to keep the upper hand against his best friend.

 

Danny growls at him again, this time deeper and more menacing before he's surging up against Jackson with a wide opened mouth, intent on putting his pointed sharp teeth to use. Jackson narrowly avoids getting bitten and that's it, he's had enough.

 

Jackson urges his werewolf to come loose, but it's only so he can give a full blown werewolf growl.

 

Thankfully, his hastily put together idea works as he'd intended to calm Danny down.

 

He's not Danny's alpha, so it's not like when Derek growls to show his Alpha dominance which makes all his betas cower. But he is Danny's best friend and a much more experienced werewolf, so Danny's wolf does calm down, stilling first in shock with its teeth still on full display, and then melting underneath Jackson, even moving his head slightly to expose his neck.

 

There's a need in Jackson to breathe deeply, but he can't because his nose is broken and the metallic taste in his mouth is still present which is making him feel slightly nauseous, so he settles for breathing a sigh of relief. It brings forth another fresh wave of pain and he winces, but it's ok because now that Danny has quietened down -even though he's not back to his human self yet- Jackson can allow his werewolf features to recede.

 

He doesn't take the offer to scent Danny, it's not a good idea right now while his best friend isn't quite aware of what's going on, plus the thoughts swimming through Jackson's mind are really not conducive to _only_ scenting Danny.

 

Truth is, Jackson wants to punch his best friend right back even though Danny didn't consciously punch him this time.

 

And yes, that's the issue, this time Danny didn't mean to punch him, but the previous time that Jackson had had his nose broken, that… well, that had also been by Danny's fist. It's just that at the time, the now new werewolf, had been very much aware of what it was he was doing even though Jackson had only been trying to show his support.

 

Jackson lets go of Danny, hands lifting and hovering for a moment to check whether or not he will stay down, before he stands up when his best friend remains still.

 

It takes two steps to reach Derek who's been watching the whole ordeal – the reason why their alpha hadn't stepped in and intervened was because Jackson had said he'd got it which technically, even though he has a broken nose, he did. After all Danny is now calm. But still, Jackson is extremely thankful that all it takes is a look of request for help instead of words for Derek to set his nose back into place and ease his breathing.

 

Despite it not having been Jackson losing control, he's quite shaken himself.

 

Danny's extremely new to being a werewolf, and snapping out of control, losing focus of his human brain and having his werewolf instincts take over, is expected. But Jackson had never expected a broken nose.

 

It's not about the act itself, he's a werewolf and his healing will make it so that in a few minutes his face is completely healed with no lasting damage. But the familiarity of the situation: showing Danny support and having it quite literally shoved back into his face, that is what makes him sore.

 

There's a groan from behind him, and Jackson recognizes it as belonging to Danny. “Someone tell me it gets better,” he appeals in a gruff tone.

 

Jackson mentally shakes his head, his eyes close in sorrow as it just brings up more vivid memories. He doesn't know why it's affecting him like this. It's been a long time since his nose was broken for the first time. Danny apologized back then, and Jackson forgave him.

 

“The more you practice the better it will get,” Derek assures helpfully.

 

“Jax?” Danny questions in curiosity when he notes that his best friend hasn't turned towards him nor said anything.

 

“That was your first partial shift, it will get better,” Jackson too repeats, face turning slightly to Danny but not facing him.

 

“You ok?” Danny asks in concern.

 

“Fine,” Jackson replies, quietly clearing his throat.

 

“What did I do?” there's worry in Danny's voice and he's up in an instant. “Let me see.”

 

Jackson doesn't have a chance to face Danny on his own before the bulkier man is right in front of him.

 

“You've got blood on your face,” Danny utters after taking in a deep breath and focusing his gaze on Jackson.

 

“You broke my nose,” Jackson answers in as blasé a tone as he can which he's disappointed to admit is actually quite terrible.

 

“I'm sorry,” Danny apologizes profusely, features immediately turning worried and anxious.

 

“It's already healed,” Jackson informs as he bats away Danny's wandering hand, but his best friend steps closer to inspect the damage. “It's healed!” he repeats with an irritated tone.

 

“I'm just checking,” Danny defends as he's jostled by Jackson's attitude but persists and touches his fingers to Jackson’s jaw to align him so that he can take a better look.

 

“You've got the same healing powers,” Jackson grumbles.

 

Danny's jaw clenches and he grits out, “I don't quite know how they work yet, I'm just checking you're alright.”

 

“I'm fine,” Jackson retorts with an annoyed tone and a skip in his heart.

 

Danny looks at him knowingly, even though he can't control his powers enough to enhance his hearing at will and identify the lie by Jackson's altered heartbeat, he picks up the lie in the statement all in the same because he _knows_ Jackson. He knows him extremely well in fact.

 

“It's already healed,” Jackson repeats with a tone – and heart – that doesn't waver. “Can you let go of my face?” he finally demands in a mutter.

 

Danny finally drops his hands once he's satisfied that Jackson's nose is indeed looking normal, but with dread in his voice he asks, “How did I break your nose?”

 

“You weren't in control,” Jackson answers instead.

 

Danny's eyes widen at the non-answer and he swallows deeply before he hastily apologizes, “I'm _so_ sorry Jackson.”

 

“Like I just said, you weren't in control,” Jackson repeats, annoyed at Danny and annoyed at himself that the whole situation is getting to him so much.

 

“It doesn't make it better,” Danny knowingly replies.

 

“There's nothing to make better,” Jackson retorts gruffly. “I'm going inside,” he informs before he walks away from his best friend.

 

“Jackson,” Danny calls after him but Jackson keeps moving away in a clear dismissal.

 

Derek awkwardly clears his throat and Danny exhales in defeat as his head bobs down to look at his feet.

 

“It's not the first time I've broken his nose,” he reveals after a few moments of silence. Now that Jackson's inside, it's just Danny and the alpha, and Derek is –on rare occasions– known to be supportive. “We were young and I was the kid who was afraid of being a fag,” his tone is filled with aversion, but he remembers using that distasteful word right before he'd punched Jackson in the centre of his face.

 

Derek arches an eyebrow in disbelief, “You were afraid of being gay?”

 

Danny sighs and shamefully nods, “Jackson was trying to tell me it was fine and that he accepted me-”

 

“And you punched him?” Derek asks when Danny stops for a long enough moment that the alpha feels compelled to fill in the blank.

 

“I told him he was wrong, but he knew me better than I did myself.” Danny smiles fondly at the sentence, Jackson's always been attentive and knowledgeable in the topic of Danny Mahealani. “When he repeated his acceptance, I was quite angry and I swung so hard that, well, I made him fall to the floor.” He remembers that that wasn't the worse though. “When he got back up he was bleeding and his nose was all out of shape.”

 

“Wow,” Derek sounds in realization. “More power than you realized.”

 

“I didn't mean to break his nose, but I certainly meant to make enough damage to shut him up and get the thought out his mind,” Danny admits in regret. “We didn't speak for two months after. It was horrible, and I-” Danny shakes his head and huffs as his voice breaks. “It was bad for quite a while,” he recalls in a sombre tone. Not only the part where he had come to the realization that he couldn't get away from the fact that he indeed liked guys, but also doing it alone because he had hurt and pushed away the one person in the world that made him most happiest.

 

“But now you're together,” Derek happily pipes up.

 

Danny's head jerks up at the comment and he colours instantly, he's happy that his alpha is trying to bring the situation back around to the positive side, but there's a small snag. “Not quite.”

 

“No?” Derek asks in surprise and disbelief. “But you've been...” Derek trails off, nostrils flaring and eyebrows bunching. “You smelt of sex and each other this morning.”

 

The noise that Danny makes is embarrassed but he pushes through it. “He slept over at mine, and we took our turns getting off while the other was asleep.”

 

“You stayed asleep while Jackson wanked in your bed?” Derek's tone is filled with sarcasm.

 

“He thought I was asleep,” Danny admits, he's not quite proud of himself but it happened, and being surrounded with Jackson's smell of happiness and lust certainly helped him to reach a more fulfilling climax when Jackson was once again unaware of his surroundings.

 

“It's not the first time it's happened though,” Derek calmly protests.

 

Danny nods in understanding because it's true, it's happened a number of times in the past. “Yes, but it's not like we're doing it at the same time nor were we completely aware of what the other was doing.” He briefly shrugs at the dubious tone that Derek makes. “I know when he's doing it most of the time but not all the times, and I'm pretty sure Jackson wouldn't stay if he knew I was wanking, he's not gay.”

 

Derek's eyebrows lift in unison. “You may think you have a good gaydar nowadays–”

 

“I do,” Danny interrupts and even gives proof on his own behalf, “You,” he points at his alpha for a moment and then adds, “Stiles.” A second finger goes up to count a couple of his very successful achievements.

 

“Yes,” Derek grants with an incline of his head. “You were right that both of us like men as well as women.”

 

Danny smiles happily because it had seemed like Derek was going to drop some criticism on his parade, but he's happily disproved the negativity.

 

The alpha is blunt when he next speaks, tone serious and level, “Your best friend is in love with you.”

 

Danny's body jolts like he's been hit and he has to step back to gain his footing. “You may be the alpha, but you're not always right,” Danny angrily retorts.

 

The irrational feeling that Danny has is made even worse by Derek's provocative reply. “Do I need to protect my nose because I am being encouraging and supportive?”

 

Danny instinctively growls and turns away, his pace increasing as he makes his way in the direction that Jackson took when he walked away from Danny – there's no mistaking that fact, Jackson was clearly upset with Danny even though it was obvious he didn't want to be.

 

The idea that Jackson is in love with Danny is impossible. Ludicrous in fact. Jackson's always dated women, never a man. He's never flirted with a guy – including Danny – with the _intention_ of getting anywhere, and he's never said anything to indicate he wants more than a friendship with the newly turned werewolf.

 

* * *

 

 

“I said it's fine,” Jackson grumbles when Danny pushes open the door to the room where Jackson had hidden himself away. Danny's muscles are tense and his features scream determination.

 

He stops in front of Jackson, grabbing his full attention but not making physical contact. “Did you know I was awake while you were wanking last night?” Danny accuses.

 

Jackson's eyes widen and he remains silent as he thinks of how best to respond to the completely unexpected question.

 

“You're not gay,” Danny rationalizes after two seconds of unbearable nothingness.

 

“I don't care for other guys, no,” Jackson agrees with a shrug.

 

“You told me I was gay,” Danny indignantly replies because Jackson still hasn't said that he doesn't like Danny.

 

Jackson exhales into his closed mouth which makes his cheeks blow up for a second before he lets the air out in a woosh. “You stopped talking with me for 2 months,” he says in his defence.

 

Danny's arms open wide in expectation. “You're my best friend! I apologized profusely. We moved _on_.” There's enunciation in his tone even though the volume rises slightly with each word. “But most importantly: you don't want _more_.”

 

“I don't want to ruin what we have,” the younger man corrects in honesty.

 

“So you got yourself off even though you knew I was awake?” It's both a realization and a question for confirmation.

 

Jackson nods once and also adds, “And then I pretended to fall asleep so that _you_ could wank.”

 

“I'm slightly annoyed and want to express my indignation and annoyance some more,” Danny explains as a threat. “But first I want to kiss you.”

 

Jackson leans forward and musingly teases, “I don't know, I think if you touch these lips you'll forget all about your indignation and annoyance, so you should let that out now.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes with a grin. “How about you tell me something I _don't_ know?” he challenges while stepping forward.

 

But Jackson doesn't take the challenge which is highly unusual for him and Danny is perfectly happy with that because instead, Jackson leans forward to make himself more easily accessible and then grabs onto Danny to bring him yet closer when the newly turned werewolf makes contact.

 

Danny spares one last thought to remind himself to thank their alpha later, and then allows Jackson to take control and pull Danny onto the bed, or more accurately, on top of himself.


End file.
